


Primes Talk

by OverpoweredCutie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverpoweredCutie/pseuds/OverpoweredCutie
Summary: TFA Optimus ends up in the TFP verse due to space-bridge malfunctionsI think a lot about how Optimus Prime(TFP) and Optimus Prime(TFA) would talk to each other. Like its so interesting to me.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Primes Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote a while ago. I just like the fact that TFA Optimus is so different then another iteration of him.

Optimus Prime was sitting outside underneath the stars on top of the plateau. Ever since the space bridge had transported him to this other dimension he was scared, confused and dare he say it anxious. Here Optimus Prime, or well his double, was leader of the Autobots. Prime was a sacred title only given to the highest authority, the great war was still occurring, and Cybertron was dead. It was a lot to take in. He sighed heavily.

  
He saw how this Primes team looked at him. With hope, with respect, with a light in their eyes. When he spoke, you could hear the wisdom in his voice the subtle timbre and resonance.

He was lucky if he could get Bumblebee and Prowl to listen long enough to a plan without them running off and doing their own thing.

He rubbed his temples, he was, not this Optimus. But...

His head shot up as he heard the quiet thumps of foot steps from behind.

  
"I did not mean to startle you." The older Prime said with concern as he looked upon the younger Prime's face

  
"it's. Fine." That sounded more curt then he intended it to

  
"Is something wrong Optimus?"

  
He felt like a new spark that had come out of protoforming with him talking like that.

  
"I'm fine, just home sick." He stated quickly, funny he would have considered Cybertron his home before living in Detroit.

  
The older Prime was quiet, as if mulling over the words.He sat down next to the inexperienced Prime closer then Optimus expected.The younger prime kept his stare straight ahead or at the stars never looking at his double. He felt like he was looking right through him into his spark.

  
"I know how frustrating it must be for you, being stuck here with no companions, in a different world then your own, being restricted here to the base and keeping your identity secret."

  
"If you would just let me-" He started before the other Prime raised a hand to stop him

  
"You are probably very skilled where you come from but there is a difference between a few hundred years of experience and a few million."

The younger bots hand tightened.

  
"But, its not just about being confined to the base is it?" The older Prime asked him

  
Optimus looked down, he felt like Sari when her dad was able to see through her little white lies.

  
"These past fews days, weeks, they've been... How can I say this..." he trailed off, he was slightly scared about what the older prime would say if he said what was on his mind. He was reminded of Magnus. Albeit a kinder Magnus.  
The older prime was quiet as he sorted out his thoughts.

  
He took a deep breath

  
"Everything that I've learned about has been stressful and unbelievable. I mean having a bot who is essentially me but very different and in a very different position is just the beginning of everything. How would you feel just learning that your home planet, one which you were on not that long ago was dead and barren, that the reason it's dead is in part your fault."

  
"I have lived through it."

  
The younger prime was immediately quiet as he was mentally kicking himself in the axel for saying that.

  
"But I understand what you mean, I have experienced a similar situation recently. I lost my memories and was tricked by Megatron to be a Decepticon."

  
"I'm judging by the fact you're here is that he wasn't very successful."

  
"I know this experience is a lot to take in, I have been thinking about what it is like in your position after rethinking about what happened when i was Orion Pax with the Decepticons. I take it though that you're afraid of what has happened in this world will happen in yours."

  
"Yes. I am." he said placing his hands in front of his face. "I'm afraid that I will or have already doomed Cybertron, by landing on earth, by shattering the all spark. I have already made so many mistakes. Ultra Magnus was right, being a hero is not in my programming."

  
The older Prime was taken aback at that last comment. This further cemented that their worlds while similar in some regards where vastly different.

  
"Optimus, you have made mistakes, and so have I. I made the mistake of trusting Megatron, twice now, I have done what I always thought was best for the Autobots and our cause and there were times when the consequences where so great that I would question myself and my position as leader. But with what has happened since Cybertron fell, I could not question it for long. I had to deal with the consequences but not alone, my companions have helped me even though they may not know to what extent. You are not alone. I have heard you talk about your team. We all have. You do what you think is best not just for them but what's best for the humans you protect. While I do not know what lies ahead in your world know that while we share many similarities from names to our home know that we are also vastly different. Your Cybertron is alive, you never trusted Megatron or where there for the great war. You are a different Optimus Prime from me and I would like you to not see me as a better version of yourself but as an equal. "

The younger Prime looked up at him reading the softened expression. In the few weeks he had been here he had only seen this expression a few times. Mostly reserved for the children.  
"I... thank you, Optimus." he said with a smile. He felt a huge weight had been eased. He leaned back a bit looking at the sky.  
The two sat in silence til the moon started to rise.

"Optimus, I was wondering if you would accompany me on patrol in the morning." The older Prime asked  
"Really? You mean it? I... Thank you I would be honored."


End file.
